I Show Not Your Face But Your Heart's Desire
by moneymakestheworldgoround
Summary: What happens when Lily looks in the Mirror of Erised? :D hehe ... LilyxJames


**I Show Not Your Face But Your Heart's Desire**

a/n just a little oneshot I decided to write. Happy reading:)

"Potter!" Lily hissed frantically. "Let go of me!"

"Evans – relax!" James muttered, dragging her along. "It's not dangerous or anything!"

Lily dug in her feet. "We are supposed to be patrolling, Potter! Has is not entered your thick skull that you are actually Head Boy, as much as I hate to admit?"

James ignored her, and kept pulling her along.

After a while of struggling, Lily decided to stop. He was stronger than her, and he would get his way in the end.

"Where are we?" Lily asked as he stopped in front of a desolate looking room. "Uh … Potter, I don't think we're allowed in there –!"

James quickly pulled her in, and shut the door quietly.

"Evans," he said softly.

Lily stopped inspecting the dust in the room, and turned around at him. "_What_?"

In a few quick strides, James pulled off a thick sheet off something. In its place stood a beautiful mirror that was much taller than James. Inscribed on top was _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Lily gazed puzzledly at it. What did it mean?

"Evans, what do you see when you look in that mirror?" James asked. He looked sweaty and red from his excitement.

Lily frowned at him. "What do you mean, Potter? It's a mirror! I see you and me! You _really_ need to go to St. Mungo's!"

James blinked. Suddenly his face split into a huge grin and he was literally bouncing up and down. "Look at it again – what do you see?"

Lily gazed at the mirror again. "Potter, get your arms off my waist," she snapped at him, and swirled around … to find nothing there. James was standing a good feet back.

"What …?" she stuttered. "Are you playing a prank on me?"

James smiled. "Lily – let me tell you something. A long time ago, the Marauders were romaing around – doing nothing wrong –"

Lily snorted.

"– well, not doing anything _really_ wrong anyway – when we stumbled onto this mirror. Pete saw himself taller, stronger, more goodlooking … with girls flocking his sides."

Lily raise an eyebrow.

"Sirius was himself, but his family was with him, but they weren't pureblood maniacs."

Lily started to sweat.

"Remus saw himself looking …" James paused. "Healthy. And he was teaching a class."

Lily said nothing.

"And I …?" James grinned, and swooped down onto her. "I saw you and me, standing as we are – together," he breathed into her ear.

Lily gulped.

"Evans – no, _Lily_, you see that inscription at the top? _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_?"

Lily looked at it again. Then she blinked. She was so stupid! It was a simple code! When written in reverse, it spelt: _I show not your face but your heart's desire_. And she regarded herself an expert at Ancient Runes! She mentally reminded herself to study harder.

"Well, Lily, as you probably figured out, it says 'I show not your face but your heart's desire. And you … are mine."

James bent down and lowered his lips onto hers_. This feels nice_, Lily thought. _Wait! What am I saying? It's Potter!_

Lily quickly pushed him away. "No James! You can't just do that! You're stuck up, conceited, arrogant –"

"Oh?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did you call me James?"

Lily swallowed, and turned to run to the door.

She nearly made it when James caught her arm. "Stop fighting me off, Lily," he murmered to her – too close! Too close for comfort!

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in. Lily was too shocked to do anything. Then slowly – so slowly – he began to kiss her. Shocked, Lily did what her instinct told her to do – kiss him back.

After a while – it could have been ten seconds or ten days – they pulled away. James had a look of bliss and happiness on his face. Lily had a similar expression, but she quickly changed it.

"Ja– Potter, what did you do that for?"

James snapped out of his blissful mood. "Eh? What?"

"What did you do that for?" she snapped.

"Because I know you wanted me to," he answered. "Plus, _I _wanted to."

"No I didn't! I didn't like it at all!" Lilly confessed, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Lily grew, if possible, even redder.

Suddenly James was in front of her again. "Third time always works," he breathed into her ear, and next thing they knew they were kissing again.

By the time they stopped, they wre breathless and sweaty. "Did you like _that_ one?" James panted.

"Shut up, James, and kiss me again."

He happily did as he was told.


End file.
